An integrated circuit die is commonly electrically connected to a package lead by a gold wire bonded to the package lead and an Al bond pad on the die. The wire bonding process, sometimes called thermosonic bonding, typically uses a combination of pressure and ultrasonic energy to form a metallurgical bond between the gold wire and the Al bond pad.